This invention relates to electrostatographic xerographic type reproduction machines, and more particularly, to an improved control system for such machines.
Present day reproduction machines are extremely complex devices. They often include, in addition to the processor, input/output devices such as automatic original document handlers, sorters, staplers, and other finishing devices designed to minimize operator time in producing copies. Accordingly, these machines contain a large number of components which must be activated in a strict timed sequence to insure proper operations. It has been suggested to utilize a programmable controller or digital computer to accomplish this task. However, such computers heretofore contained only one operating program specifically designed to only control the operation of the machine to produce copies in one particular manner. Therefore, these machines have not possessed the necessary flexibility to perform other tasks which differ from the set machine operation for the particular machine configuration.
Unfortunately, as the complexity of these machines increase, so does the potential for malfunctions. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a means for operating the machine in a different manner, not to make copies, but for diagnosing the cause of the malfunction which has heretofore been a burdensome task due to the complexity of the machine.